It is, hitherto, known that an improvement of a polyolefin injection molding product in transparency is attained with use of additives such as dialkyleneglycol alkyl ethers, benzenesulfonic acid esters, ammonium salt of benzenecarboxylic acid, thiodicarboxylic acids, aluminum salt of di-p-t-butylbenzoic acid, dibenzylidene-D-sorbitol or the like. For example, condensates of sorbitol with aldehyde compounds such as dibenzylidenesorbitol or 1.3,2.4-di(methylbenzylidene)sorbitol are disclosed in Japanese Tokkyo Kokai No. 51-22740 and No. 53-117044. These condensates are useful in improving the transparency, but there are disadvantages that foams or blisters often occur on the surface of or inside molding products so that the practical value is lost.
An object of this invention is to provide polyolefin resin compositions suitable for producing injection molding products having good transparency without presenting a foaming or blistering phenomenon.